Tails of the heart 4: Returns
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: A fanmade sequal of sensuallypassionate's story tails of the heart 3: alterations! hope you enjoy!
1. revenge has a small price

**I know this isnt a real sequal to tails of the heart 3: alterations by Sensually passionate** **but it ended with a cliffhanger now stay tuned for tails of the heart 4: episode 2\chapter 2** **now here is what you came here for!**

now back at the house cream had gotten out of the shower mentioned before and was playing a board game with amy while sonic knuckles and espessially tails had beat up dan and roger for what was mentioned before and then it was all well except at roxys house she called 911 and said that cream prower had assulted roger and dan

now being put at high penalty cream was framed for a "crime" (that was justice being served to those jerks who deserved to die!!! anyways...)

police were arriving at amys house and where wanting cream to come with them!

now with tails having short notice of such he said

what the heck why would the police want cream she is innocent

knuckles said

what the! cream is wanted?

is this turning into one of those cop shows?

sonic said

shut up knuckles and stop breaking the 4th wall...

knuckles said

ill show you breaking the 4th wall!!!

getting his now mostly destroyed plywood 12x10

out and noticing it was about to break so he tried to get off easy and said

well here is a 4th wall now im gonna break it!!!

smashing the plywood smiling

quite nervously and scared...

sonic said

right... lets go with that...and not think you were threatening me to beat me with that plywood till it broke...

tails said

okay lets go home we need to help cream this

is potentially serious so hurry!!!

they all ran as fast as when they ran away from

roxys house...

now quickly arriving to see cream happy to see that tails was there and she smiled and asked him for help.

now all going to roxys house

sonic tails amy shadow and knuckles ready

to beat roger and dan within an inch of their

lives yet again

now so angry they were ready to beat dan within 1/999th of his life for being the one who did it and ready to beat roger within 1/100th of his life for being the one recording it and ready to beat roxy within 1/99th of her life for tricking cream and making it all possible with the knowlage of doing so now with tails ready to kick some more a*s (you know the word starts with an a ends with ss put it together now...) tails walked up to dan and kicked him upright in the jaw

now angry dan punched tails in the leg then slapped tails face

tails had a fire inside him that burrned more everytime a hit was landed now growing the fire! tails slammed his fist at near full shrength into dans face and said!

WHY THE H377 DID YOU DO IT!?!? (377 means ELL but upsidedown and backwards)

now with tails slipping the point of insnity he tried to fight and landed a fist to tails face with tails not flinching of being affected in any way tails walked forward as dan begged for mercy tails was so furious he slipped the point of insanity and went right past that point!!! tails smirked at the racoon and in an unrelenting barrage af attacks tails landed a tail swipe then a smash to the face then a kick from the right leg a punch to the face again then a high kick to the face all as back to back attacks!!!

now with everyone in suprise as they saw that outbreak happed as tails snapped due to the fact that tails rarley has an outbreak like that

now looking angrilly at the racoon as roger backed into a corner and then tails said

you coward think ill go easy on you...your lucky i dont kill you!!!

now roger huddling into a ball trying to hide from fate he was taken pity on then tails said

fine ill let you slide this time with a warning

now at amazing speeds tails landed a punch to the leg leaving him in agony on the floor

tails said

this is why you dont mess with cream you fools!!!

now walking up to roxy who had assulted Hannah and said dont mess with us you understand the police had been in fear of the twin tailed fox because when they saw him angry they learned to never make tails angry

now tails came to roxy and started to help her up ofd the floor then threw her across the room tricking her for a moment into thinking he was going to help her now...

kicking her in the face and tails said

this is for Hannah!!! grrr!!!

now leaving a group of people in pain they had revenge...

they left for home and asked cream what she was doing earlied when she had a board game out ans then tails played go fish then monopoly then slap jack but with a twist... every card that looked like a jack was knuckles hand so if you slap a wrong card. you get knuckles fist... now having fun tails and cream where sitting next to eachother amy beside cream and shadow beside tails with knuckles as the dealer for cards sonic as the referee because he could catch most card cheats and tricks.

they had a great time then...

stay tuned for chapter 2 to come out it will be in a hopefully near future and not in a future like silvers timeline i mean in our near future the human future...

bye stay tuned for more!


	2. bets bets and ultimate noob

sorry for the wait cause ive had my youtube channel and ive been doing remixes and all that... now anyways i hope you enjoy!

they had outplayed the board games long ago and had all started watching a movie together...

cream:tails i want some help with the cuts...

tails:sure thing

tails leaves with cream ti the cabinet where they got a few band-aids and Neosporin to heal the wound on her hand now...

amy: shadow i have a question...

shadow:ok...

amy:where were you when the boys beat up those jerks...

shadow: asleep in the room still...

amy:ok...

knuckles:wanna play a game?

shadow: what game?

knuckles and rouge: battleship!

shadow: of course...

shadow says sarcasticly

rouge: how about 3 rounds?

shadow:deal!

knuckles: deal!

rouge: deal!

after 3 rounds...

knuckles: take that mr. ultimate noob-form...

shadow: worst bet ever! changing to ultimate noob-form for 1 week!!!cause lost a bet!!!

later...

cram and tails are watching the movie still and shadow walks up and tails says: hi ultimate noob-form!

shadow:how did you even find out?

tails: knuckles told me!

shadow:damn it!

well... thats it this time...

sorry for it being so short...

ive been doing yt but i promise chapter 3 will be worth the wait more than this!


	3. party time!

its back now and dont worry im planning 20 chapters so basicly 10 in this one then ill do tails of the heart 5 and release it... on with the story!

shadow:i hate that bet i made!

rouge:well you did it mr.ultimate noob-form

knuckles:lol lets go rouge

shadow: id rather be the ultimate health nut than this shit!

tails:well you just called yourself shit mr. ultiamte shitty-noob-form

shadow:i was refering to the title im stuck with now as the ultimate noob-form as shit... i didnt call myself shit...

tails:well if you dont mind im going to listen to spineshank new disease!

shadow:i do mind... that you would listen to my favorite band without me! im coming with you to listen to my fave band!

tails:ok! im still dj though!

shadow:ok!

later...

shadow:add echo effect here!

tails:ok!

cream enters

cream:hi miles! wait a second... is this spineshank new disease your listening to?

tails:yeah...why?

cream:thats my favotite song! why were you listening to it without me!

tails:i didnt know you liked heavy metal

cream:of course i like heavy metal!

sonic enters

sonic:i heard there was heavy metal music playing in here! turn up the speakers!

tails:ok

sally enters

sally:yah this is my favorite song

tails interupts! and says : what is this? a rave? it sure sounds like one!

sally: turn up the beat!

now amy enters...

i love spineshank! amy says...

tails yells over the mic: up next weve got a song by papa roach called... burn!

eveyone screamed in excitement!

tails was full on hosting an indoor party!

...no one cares though...

later... they were already listening to papa roach "i almost told you that i loved you" and a day to remember "youl be sonic and ill be tails"

the end! want more? comment below!


	4. hannah noo!

thx all of u awesome veiwers!!!

pls comment! it rlly helps!

also make sure that u guys

read my other fanfics cuz im updating my sonic exe

truth story! and my sonic vs sonic exe!!! enjoy guys!

story starts*

tails had now been asking shadow a million of questions about what songs they liked!

tails: what about 3 days of grace do you like that band?

shadow: you already asked about that band! and i said yes!!!

tails: ok...

shadow: i hate everything about you right now!!!

tails: i love that song too!!!

shadow: not what i meant...

later...

knuckles was at a restraunt with rouge and asked a question... ...gee thats alotta questions!...

knuckles: do you have any spare time today? cause i wanna play a black ops game with you!

they saw tails enter and said: hey tails! wanna eat?

tails: nope... just trying to catch sonic in a game of tag!

knuckles: heres a tip! sonic cheats! thats why he always wins!!!

later...

cream: ever since my friend died...

tails: i know...

cream: i wanted to save her!

tails: i already know!!!

cream: id rather not mourn about it and kill roxys ass!

tails: i know already!

cream: thats it! time for some ass kickin!

tails: glad we could agree!

cream and tails were bolting down the streets when they saw roxys house and stopped!

kick in the teeth by papa roach plays*

roxy: what the fuck do you want!?!?

cream: REVENGE!

the now bloodthirsty cream said...

tails: woah! ive never seen you like this!

roxy: what the hell!

cream ran at roxy full speed and unleashed claws and started violently jabbing roxy!

cream: you little motherfucker your gonna die now! you killed hanah

roxy: cream!!! what the fuck are you doing!?!?

cream: killing you!

tails: cream! stop!

cream: WhO fUckIng CArEs IF I KiLl HeR?!?!

roxy:AHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!

cream: hannah! you killed hannah! now die! you little fucker!

roxy now bleeding was on the ground and said: please! stop! im sorry!

cream: sorry wont bring my friend back! you little fucker!

cream now had a twisted zalgo smile on her face! now she said: well... its such a dark time! whouldnt it be so crazy... if... maybe... i took tails pocket knife... and played with the pocket knife... maybe stabbed you a couple times... it'll be so fun! wont it...

at that tails was so scared at creams last words a second ago! tails knew she was about to do somthing irrational like kill roxy!

tails: stop!

cream: why, she killed hannah! why should !?!?

tails: because this is unsafe! for your sanity! and life! i know you are beyond pissed at roxy because she killed hannah! but you have to be rational!

cream:im sorry tails!

cream stopped attacking the now screaming in agony roxy and ran to tails!

roxy: help!!! aaaahhhh!!!! me!!! ahhhhhh!!!!

tails: go to hell you little fucker!!!

roxy: help... m...e... plea...se...

cream stared to burst into tears!

tails: its ok cream... lets go...

cream: ok...

cream and tails drive away*

the end... for now...

now you know not to fuck with cream! cause she goes phyco when you hurt her friends and when she killed hannah cream went mind fuckery mode like sonic exe!!! cause shes pissed off at roxy! stay tuned for chapter 5! cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth i can take it! oh wait! i still had the mic on... hey! dont judge me!


End file.
